La gente que conoce Aome
by Agostina-Chan
Summary: Habla de como Aome descubre cosas que ni ella misma sabia, como el amor. (horrible el sumarry).
1. Cap 1

**Capitulo 1:**

En un bosque un grupito de tres humanos, dos youkai y un hanyou, iban caminando tranquilamente, hasta que…

Aome: chicos estoy muy cansada, quiero dormir y no siento ningún fragmento de la perla (lo dijo muuuy cansada).

Inuyasha: Aome… (La mira con ternura y ella esperanzada lo mira, hasta que…) deja de quejarte, siempre haces berrinches y no servís de nada (Le dijo enojado), hasta Kikyo es más fuerte que vos. (Dijo sin pensar).

Aome: Si es así porque no vas con ella, ¡abajo! (Le respondió al hanyou llorando y corriendo hacia la espesura del bosque).

Sango: Esta vez te pasaste Inuyasha (Le dijo con un fondo de llamas, una sonrisa maligna y unos ojos rojos).

Miroku: Estoy de acuerdo con Sango (Tocando donde no debe ¬¬)

De repente Sango despareció y Miroku también, Shipou que estaba llorando en el lomo de kirara ya transformada, le dijo a Inuyasha.

Shipou: sos un desalmado como pudiste hacerle algo a la pobre de Aome, ella te cuida y vos la herís, no es justo.

Unas hora más tarde reapareció Sango feliz y un Miroku con un brazo roto, le faltaban unos dientes y la marca de una mano en el lado izquierdo de la cara.

Sango: ¿Aome volvió? (dijo intentando fingir y así lo logró, pero Inuyasha tan inocente le negó con la cabeza) ¿Dónde estará?

A la noche nuestro querido Inu, digo Inu jeje, se quedó despierto toda la noche esperando a Aome, que no volvió en toda la noche

Pov. Sango:

Cuando Inuyasha se quedo pensativo yo me fui con Miroku agarrandolo de la coleta, una ves más lejos de Inuyasha, lo empecé a pulverizar con mis ataques súper letales: una buena patada en el brazo, una piña en la boca y no podía faltar una súper, mega, híper, re contra cachetada; al rato estaba yo sentada porque Miroku se me desmayó, pero en ese momento escuché a Aome llorando a orillas de un río me acerqué a ella y la abracé. Regresé con Miroku después de hablar con mi amiga y vi que él ya estaba despierto, entonces los dos empezamos a caminar de regreso al campamento.

Fin Pov. Sango.

Pov. Aome:

Cuando dejé de llorar me dí cuenta de que era de noche y temía volver y perderme antes de llegar al campamento, y en ese entonces escuche un ruido entre los arbustos, hice un esfuerzo y entonces una niña me abrazó muy fuerte y me dijo:

¿?: Señorita Aome que alegría verla, ¿qué hace aquí? Me preguntó preocupada a lo que yo sonreí y le acaricié el cabello.

Aome: no pasa nada Rin sólo me perdí nada más.

Rin: si quiere la llevo con el amo ¿Qué dice?

Aome: no es necesario Rin pero muchas gracias igual.

¿?: Si, no es necesario Rin ahora me deshago de esta inmunda humana. Dijo una vos muy fría y cortante.

Rin: amo, ¿puede llevar a la señorita al campamento del señor Inuyasha?

Sesshomaru: si ya la alejo del grupo, mientras vos tendrías que ir con Jaken.

Rin: hai, adiós señorita Aome cuídese. Dijo mientras corría y agitaba la mano.

Sesshomaru: vámonos.

Aome: hai, y gracias por llevarme al campamento de vuelta. Le dijo sonriendo felizmente.

Sesshomaru: hmpt. Dijo medio ¿sonrojado?

Fin Pov. Aome.


	2. Cap 2

**N/A: Cuidado que en este capitulo van a pasar cosas pervertidas jajajajajajajajaja, es mentira todavía me falta mucho para eso bueno no los retraso más.**

**Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen son de Rumiko Takahashi. **

Capitulo 2.

Pov. Sesshomaru.

- Vámonos-

Aome: Hai, y gracias por llevarme al campamento de vuelta. Me dijo sonriendo.

- Hmpt-dije creo que medio sonrojado, mierda no me puede pasar esto con ella es una estúpida humana nada más, además es la mujer de aquel idiota (refiriéndose a Inuyasha).

Aome: Sesshomaru… ¿estás sonrojado? Me dijo inocentemente.

- No sé… ¿por qué? ¿Querés saberlo? ¿Acaso te intereso?-no sé porque pero quería verla sonrojada a ella así que me empecé a poner provocativo.

Aome: S…s…solo tenía curiosidad, nada más.

Me acerqué a ella e hice que chocara contra un árbol, le puse mis poderosos brazos a los costados de la cabeza y le dije:

- Este viajecito creo que me va a gustar…Aome-le dije resaltando el "Aome" con una vos sensual y provocadora mientras dirigía mi nariz a su cuello.

Aome: wowowo – me dijo mientras me alejaba de ella – A mi cuello no te acerques, no quiero ser tu mujer toda la vida, ¿Me entendiste?-

- Pero qué mujer más complicada, deberías de estar agradecida de que estás conmigo, muchas youkai han intentado acercarse a mí pero no lo logran-

Aome: ¿Y qué tiene que ver con lo que me estás haciendo? Me dijo enojada.

- No se, pero no te enojes ¿me entendiste? – Ella asintió – Muy bien vamos –

Aome: esta bien.

Fin Pov. Sesshomaru.

Llevaban dos días yendo juntos Sesshomaru, Aome, Rin, Jaken y Ha Un, pero Aome se preguntaba ¿por qué no habían llegado con el grupo de Inuyasha? y la respuesta de esa pregunta la tenía Sesshomaru, que últimamente estaba más pícaro y perverso era así porque…

Pov. Aome.

Flash Back.

Estábamos Rin y yo en unas hermosas aguas termales ya que ambas lo merecíamos, eso hasta que la niña dijo…

Rin: Señorita Aome, yo me voy a ir al campamento para ayudar al señor Jaken en alimentar a Ha Un, ¿Puedo ir? Me preguntó con una cara irresistiblemente tierna, a lo que yo respondí…

-Claro que podes ir y ya te dije que dejes de decirme señorita solo di A-o-m-e, entendiste-

Rin: Si se…digo Aome, hasta luego. Me dijo al terminar de vestirse.

-Ahora si me puedo estirar-

¿?: ¿No querés que te ayude a lavarte la espalda…Aome? Me dijo alguien con una vos muuuy sensual y muuuy picara, me di la vuelta, vi y grite:

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ¿qué haces acá Sesshomaru y todavía casi desnudo? Me exalté y quede muy agitada por el grito.

Sesshomaru: Valla con ese grito podes matar a cualquiera.

Cerré los ojos y empecé a respirar despacio intentando controlarme, al abrir los ojos un gran e increíble sonrojo se apoderó de mí, ya que Sesshomaru estaba mirándome fijamente y creo que debería decir que estaba sin ropa, absolutamente ninguna prenda de vestir tenía y además se encontraba en las aguas en las mismas que yo – Sesshomaru ¿qué querés de mi?-

Sesshomaru: Nada. Al decir esto vi como se levantaba enseguida me tape los ojos (recuerden estaba desnudo jaj).

Fin del Flash Back.

Fin Pov. Aome.

Por el grupo de Inuyasha…

Llevaban dos días buscando a Aome y no la encontraban, desde el día de la pelea entre Inuyasha y Aome, él a estado decaído, Sango y Miroku ya no sabían que hacer porque Shippo lloraba mucho e Inuyasha no decía o hacia algo.

Sango: Su excelencia que podemos hacer hemos estado muy ocupados estos días.

Miroku: No se Sanguito pero que tal si… Dijo tocando de nuevo donde no debe.

Sango al notar donde se posaba esa mano le golpeo una fuerte cachetada – Nunca aprende usted -.

Inuyasha observando el cielo: Aome... ¡Kikyo! Dijo llamando la atención de sus compañeros de viaje, al levantar todos la vista vieron dos serpientes caza almas de la nombrada llamando a Inuyasha.

Sango con los ojos llorosos: No Inuyasha, no vallas debemos buscar a Aome recuerdas.

Inuyasha: Lo siento Sango. Le dijo mientras saltaba por las copas de los árboles para llegar al cadáver andante (jajajajajajaja yo le puse así).

Sango: ¡Inuyasha no se te ocurra volver al campamento o acercarte a Aome entendiste! Sin embargo el la ignoró y siguió con lo suyo.

Por otro lado cerca de ese campamento se encontraba otro grupo descansando.

Sesshomaru en vos baja y cerca de Aome – Aome -. Le dijo con vos ultra sensual y provocativa.

Aome: ¿qué sucede Sesshomaru? Le preguntó adormilada ya que estaban todos durmiendo.

Sesshomaru: Levántate.

Aome: OK.

Se levanta pero se marea y cuando esta apunto de chocar contra el piso algo la detiene.

Sesshomaru: Apenas al levantarte ya sos torpe, es increíble. Le dijo burlonamente mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

Aome: ya cállate y dime ¿Para qué me precisabas?

Sesshomaru: he percibido el olor a tu otro campamento junto con el de Inuyasha, pero hace un rato sentí el olor de otra cosa, Inuyasha no se si lo sintió pero derepente el se paró y va dirigiéndose hacia el lugar de ese olor.

Aome: y… ¿sabes de qué es ese olor?

Sesshomaru: de la mujer que dejo al idiota de Inuyasha clavado en un árbol…creo que se llamaba Kikyo.

Aome: Me voy por dos días y el ya me remplaza eso es malo. Dijo al borde del llanto.

Sesshomaru: Tengo una idea querés que te la diga. Aome asintió.

Cuando Aome terminó de escuchar el plan de Sesshomaru toda sonrojada ella asintió y el sonrió.

Por otro lado Inuyasha seguía en busca de un esqueleto ambulante.

**N/A: y que les pareció en el siguiente cap puede ser que llegue a poner algo súper pervertido. Cual será el plan que le contó nuestro Sesshomaru a Aome no se no lo he pensado jaj.**

**SALUDOS Y DEJEN SUS REVIEWS. CHAITO. **


End file.
